


Thank You

by TheDimensionOfWords (aurora_chiroptera)



Category: Avatar: Legend of Korra
Genre: Cooking, Fluff, M/M, Pre-Relationship, Understanding
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-21
Updated: 2020-02-21
Packaged: 2021-02-28 01:28:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 670
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22835542
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aurora_chiroptera/pseuds/TheDimensionOfWords
Summary: Wu has some exciting news and Mako has some not entirely unexpected feelings about the man who has worked his way so completely into Mako's life.(originally published on ff.net on 02/14/2015. edited 2/21/2020)
Relationships: Mako/Prince Wu (Avatar)
Comments: 4
Kudos: 121





	Thank You

**Author's Note:**

> Fits with post-show canon and mostly fits with the comic's canon.

"Mako, Mako!" Wu came bounding through the front door, a little out of breath and more excited than even his usual state. Why Mako had given him a key to his appartment, to begin with, he couldn't remember. It must have been in a fit of weakness when Wu widened his green eyes at him. 

Mako glanced up from the dinner he was working on. Wu was making just such an expression now, probably wanting Mako to ask him what it was. But Mako didn't want to be distracted because he had invited Bolin and Opal to come over. He wanted to make sure they felt at home and cooked food like he used when he and Bolin were young (though with much higher quality ingredients). Mako also liked Opal and how happy she seemed to make Bolin and he wanted to show his support. Especially now that everything had calmed down. 

Wu's exuberant energy was going to distract from that. Huffing a sigh, Mako asked, "What is it, Wu? I don't have much time."

Wu was practically dancing trying to contain himself, hopping from one foot to the other. "I got an invitation to sing at a bar!" Wu exclaimed, throwing his hands up into the air.

"Congratulations," Mako found himself smiling despite himself, lighting another burner to boil some water. There was something about Wu that slipped through his guard every time he tried to put it up. "I know you have been working hard and that'll be a good first step in your career."

Wu suddenly moved across the room from the door and into the kitchen so he could pull Mako into a hug from behind. "Thank you Mako!" he chirped.

Mako stiffened at the unexpected touch, before patting Wu's arm awkwardly where it was wrapped around his chest. "What for?"

"Helping me," Wu pressed his face into Mako's shoulder. Mako wasn't sure he was glad or not that he had a shirt on and not the usual undershirt he wore when he was home. Wu continued in a low tone, "For helping get me an apartment across from yours, a job, and helping me find a voice instructor... And not yelling at me too much when I am practicing late at night or when I come and steal your food..."

"That's all… nothing really," Mako insisted after Wu had trailed off. He found himself relaxing a bit and continuing with his cooking, accepting that Wu was now attached to his back. "You put the real effort in, on top of all the political work you have been doing, trying to ease the Earth Kingdom into a democracy."

"Yes, I'm very impressed with myself," Wu said, sounding much more like Wu, and that made Mako chuckle. Wu grew tense at this, and Mako worried he had inadvertently insulted him. But Wu said, his tone excited once more, "I made you laugh!"

Mako looked over his shoulder to find the ex-prince peaking up at him in awe. "I am capable of laughter, you know," Mako teased gently.

"Well good, you should make use of this skill more often," Wu informed him, poking Mako with the hand that was not still wrapped around him.

Mako raised an eyebrow. "Why?"

"It sounds nice," Wu said, grinning. "Take my word as an up and coming singer!"

Mako just shook his head and turned his focus back to making dinner. Before he could stop himself, he found himself saying, "You want to stay and have dinner with Bolin, Opal, and I?"

He took the enthusiastic nodding against his back as the yes it was. Mako found he wasn't even worried about what that would look like. The simple truth was that Wu was in his life, practically living with him, and that fact made him happier than anything else. It made sense to include him in a family dinner.

As Wu hummed a tune and Mako offered him samples, Mako relaxed further as he finished cooking. This really was home indeed.


End file.
